


Coworkers - Bechloe Week 2019

by 22_Ti



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Bechloe Week 2019, Contests, Coworkers - Freeform, F/F, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Olympics, Tricksters, friends - Freeform, ice cream olympics, scoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti
Summary: Chloe and Beca work as ice cream servers and compete in an ice cream Olympics. Can they bring home the trophy for their store a third year in a row?





	Coworkers - Bechloe Week 2019

The redhead and brunette met at Charlie's Ice Cream where they were both Scoops or people who served ice cream. But Charlie's was no normal ice cream joint. Their Scoops had to go through special training and even pass performance assessments before they could serve ice cream to customers.

"Outside Becs!" Chloe ran out to the awning which stretched over the narrow driveway. This particular Charlie's was in an old service station, and the Scoops took advantage of all the nooks and crannies.

A little boy ran out after the Scoops. "They are going to do it mama. Watch!"

Chloe shaded her eyes with her opposite hand before cocking her hand holding the ice cream in it over her shoulder. "Incoming!" She shouted to make sure Beca knew it was coming and brought her arm forward launching the ice cream over the awning. Beca made a perfect catch in the cup she'd brought out then both Scoops ran back in followed by the little boy and the rest of the crowd.

Beca offered the cup to the child. "And that son, is one of the reasons you should always get a cup over a cone." She winked at his mom.

By now more of the kids in line were clamoring for their ice cream. Beca and Chloe loved working the same shifts because it gave them time to practice for the _Trick Olympics_ , but more about that later. The girls would toss scoops of ice cream into cones behind their back or stand several paces from each other and fire ice cream at each other simultaneously catching them in cups. One thing about Beca and Chloe, they were so practiced together, so well in tune with each other, they never missed.

* * *

This year was Charlie's Ice Cream's 10th annual _Trick Olympics_ which showcased the company's best ice cream acrobats in the tri-city area. Despite being around over twenty years, the _Trick Olympics_ only recently started to showcase the fancy flip work the company's Scoops do all the time in the stores.

"This is just a celebration of how spunky, weird and fun Charlie's is as a company," said Chloe in an interview. "I love working here. We do tricks in the stores every day, so why not bring it together and showcase it for everyone to see? If we just keep it in the stores, we're holding ourselves down, but we really have to expose it, get people to know why we're doing it and why it's so fun." For the store Beca and Chloe worked at, the redhead was the de facto spokesperson because her personality was so bubbly. While Beca was a great Scoop, she didn't exactly scream _come watch me have fun throwing ice cream._

This year's Olympics had multiple challenges, solo tricks where Scoops showed off their individual skills and team tricks where groups of two or more Scoops worked together on a trick routine. Each trick was judged for difficulty, if the scoop caught their ice cream, and how loud the crowd reaction was. Points were awarded accordingly.

In between heats, the newscaster caught a judge to ask, "in the words of a Scoop "trickster," what makes a winner?"

"You look for posture, you look for pose, you look for confidence and you look for, really awesome, skill. There is lots of technicality with ice cream tricks. There's very simple tricks, there's fun ones that may look cool – but the intricacy of the technique is what makes a trickster a trickster."

* * *

As the competition went on, stores were eliminated based on score. Finally, only two stores remained. The one Beca and Chloe worked at and another with two of the more annoying Scoops at Charlie's – a guy named Bumper and a girl who called herself Fat Amy. She thought since was Australian that she had the inside on all the best tricks.

After a brief break, the announcer called out to the crowd. "Okay ice cream lovers, we've come down to two stores. The questions that are stuck in everyone's head are _What store has the best trickster? Who can throw the ice cream the highest? What is the fanciest trick known to Charlie's?_ The question can only be answered in one way, a head to head competition!"

A judge came up to the microphone and explained the rules to the crowd. There would be six rounds with each Scoop performing an individual trick once then each store performing a team trick. After six rounds, a store would need to be ahead by two points to be considered a winner. If there was not a winner at that point, sudden death would occur. Each time would get a turn at the trick of their choice until any one team was ahead by at least one point.

Beca was up first for her individual trick. She had used this one several times before, and it was a crowd pleasure. She scooped a huge scoop of ice cream in her metal scoop in her right hand and a waffle cone in her left. She tossed the ice cream high in the air, spun around twice and caught it behind her back. The judges conferred and awarded Beca seven points which wasn't bad in her opinion.

Next up was Bumper. Apparently, he was angry about something as he conferred with his partner. His trick didn't go as well as planned, and he was awarded six points. While only one point separated the two teams, a seven was definitely higher quality than a six.

Chloe decided to play off Beca's trick and took her cone which already held a large scoop. The redhead performed the same trick but balanced the scoop of ice cream atop of the one Beca had tossed in there earlier. Chloe's turn netted her eight points. She walked back towards Beca and gave her a high five.

"Good job Chlo."

When Fat Amy brought out a hula hoop, neither Beca nor Chloe knew what to expect. The child's toy barely fit around her, but she managed to get her hips swinging with enough momentum to keep it going. Bumper handed her a scoop of ice cream but no cone. She launched the ice cream into the air while keeping the hoop going and caught it in her mouth. This feat earned her nine points.

Both teams took some time to prepare for their team challenge. Because the other store was behind on points, they would get to go first. Chloe and Beca took some time planning out what they wanted to do in case Bumper and Fat Amy got good scores.

The three-time champs had to admit that Bumper and Fat Amy's team trick wasn't bad. They took scoops of ice cream and simultaneously tossed them under their knee and into a cup. While this only earned them eight points, it probably would have been more had Amy's scoop cleared the space beneath her knee better. Now the pressure was on. Chloe and Beca had to have a perfect score or they'd be forced to go into sudden death. They conferred again before deciding to go for an ultra-risky trick that would either make their store four-time champs or break their winning streak.

Chloe conferred with the judges to make sure their trick was legal while Beca got two college-age volunteers from the crowd. She stood them side by side with the smaller sugar cones before stepping back about six feet to stand next to Chloe. Both the Scoops began to chant a song they had made up for their store. They then flipped their scoops at the same time the launched the ice cream in a soft upward arc towards the volunteers. When the scoops landed in the sugar cones with ease, the crowd went wild.

Waiting for the scores seemed to take forever when it probably was only a few moments because there was no doubt in anyone's mind when the judges came back with their score. TEN!

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is based on an actual chain in Austin, Texas called Amy's Ice Cream. Visiting most stores is a treat, and their annual Olympics is the bomb.


End file.
